What About Ryan?
by xXPotterFreakX
Summary: It's another year at East High. Everyone seems to be the same as last year. But something’s wrong with Ryan. He never even talks anymore, accept when he's reciting lines or singing for the musical. FINISHED.
1. Overwhelmed

This is my very first HSM fic! I just started writing it because I was bored and thinking about how Ryan Evans acts so gay in HSM. And how Sharpay is so mean to him. Then I started feeling bad for him and well, just read this. R&R, flames are **accepted**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Wish_ I owned Lucas Grabeel.

Summary: It's another year at East High. Everyone seems to be the same as last year. But something's wrong with Ryan. He never even talks anymore, accept when he's reciting lines or singing for the musical. He seems to look sick all the time. He just seems dead to everything. Shut off to all emotions. And not one person cares.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan Evans felt overwhelmed as he carried both his books and his twin sister's books as well. Sharpay walked in front of him as if she was on a runway; she swung her hips dramatically and every step made an annoying clicking sound. She was talking away about the next try-outs and how Ryan should try harder. How Ryan should practice more. How Ryan should do this, and do that. All about how Ryan would make her look bad. She shot a couple nasty glares at him, and Ryan only nodded in agreement with everything she said.

Sharpay was cruel, unkind, conniving, and only cared about herself. But Ryan stuck by her side because she was his sister. She was family, and he loved her. He felt obligated to cater to her ever need and do what she said. She knew how to make him break all she'd have to say is, "Ryan, I'm your sister. No, better yet: I'm your twin! You should appreciate me! You're so ungrateful."

As the Evans twins walked by everyone they were met with many remarks. "Ice queen's back!" called one boy, laughing with his friends. "More like Drama Queen." another person said. Sharpay smiled at their comments. They were simply a complement to her. But as Ryan walked down the hallway words like queer, faggot, and gay echoed around him. He turned t see where the names came from and saw the basketball team.

Troy stood next to Zeke with his arm wrapped around Gabriella. She stared up at Troy with a spaced-off smile on her face. Chad and Taylor were there also, whispering to each other and smiling. "Fag." Troy said smirking. Ryan felt himself internally flinch, as they all laughed. But the worse part was that Sharpay joined in on the laughter.

She momentarily stopped in front of them all. Ryan reluctantly stopped as well. They all were looking at him, and his unusual amount books. "Hey, Zeke." Sharpay said, grinning. "Hello, Sweetheart." He cooed back. Ryan felt like gagging and diverted his gaze. Zeke and Sharpay continued talking and calling each other pet names, until the warning bell signaled. "Bye, Zekey!" She said.

He smiled back at her, before he turned to walk the other way. Ryan silently followed his sister, realizing he was going to be late for his next class. He handed Sharpay her books before she turned and left him without even a thank you. "Your welcome." He whispered to himself. He felt tears flood to his eyes and he began to choke up. _No wonder they all call you a fag! I mean, your standing here crying about how your sister didn't say thank you. Grow some balls, Ryan! _The voice in his head sounded like a shadowing of Sharpays voice. He quickly wiped away his pathetic tears and gripped his wrists tightly.

He turned to walk all the way back to his math class, which was on the other side of the building on the third floor. The last bell rang and Ryan didn't even bother to run to class. He was five minutes late and the teacher didn't even notice as he slipped inside the classroom door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

R&R please. If you have any suggestions on my story please tell me them! Well yeah, I'm kinda proud of this.


	2. Twisted Bliss

Woah! Thanks for the reviews. I seriously thought no one would read this! And just a for a fair warning, later on in the story there will be some pretty graphic scenes. There not sexual though! So don't worry. Here's the 2nd chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan wearily made his way to his locker. His movements were slow, almost sloth like. As if he was dreading to get to the next place he was going. (Which was Sharpay's locker.) He stared at the ground as he maneuvered threw a crowd that was talking and laughing loudly. He some how became entangled right in the middle of them all, and was pushed in the opposite direction.

"It's the queer!" laughed one kid Ryan didn't even know. Ryan stumbled backwards as they all howled in laughter. Some of the girls joined in a chorus of "ewwww", before also giggling. Ryan continued to stare at the ground, as he was pushed again. "What? Can't you talk?" taunted one boy. He then reached forward and ripped Ryan's prized green sparkly hat off his head. Ryan gasped and dropped his books, desperately reaching out to take the hat back. "Oh my God, it has freakin' sparkles on it!" one girl laughed.

The boy held his hand up higher as Ryan still tried to grab it. "What a pussy!" Ryan stopped trying to reach for the hat, and gripped his wrists. Laughter surrounded him. "What's going on here?" called a voice. The crowd split apart leaving Ryan standing in the middle hatless. He looked up to see Mrs. Darbus. "Please, Charles. Give Ryan back his hat." She said, as if this was a burden. The Charles boy through the hat back at Ryan with a smirk. Ryan took it back and placed it on his head silently. "And give him his books." Mrs. Darbus commanded. They reluctantly did and Ryan took them. "Now, apologize." She commanded. But Ryan already took off down the hallway. He knew it would only end in an argument.

"Why are you late!?" snapped Sharpay as she stood in front of her locker tapping her foot furiously. Ryan didn't even bother to tell her what happened. "Well?" She demanded. Ryan shrugged. She shook her head, "You're worthless." Ryan stared at the ground not saying anything. She opened her locker and took out her notebook, before tossing it at Ryan.

The metal coil that held the notebook together was undone and Ryan flinched as it hit him and cut open a small section of skin. Ryan shivered as the blood slowly seeped out. It hurt so bad, but it somehow felt relieving. Like all the pain suddenly was drained out all at once. He stared transfixed at the crimson color before Sharpay turned and looked at him. "Gross. You got blood on my notebook!" She cried, picking it off the ground.

She thrusted it back at him, as he quickly wiped the blood away. "Come on, Ryan! We have to practice for the try-outs." Sharpay wined, as she headed off down the hallway to the auditorium. Ryan followed her.

"And one, two, three, and - _RYAN_! Can't you do anything right?" Sharpay criticized when Ryan failed to make his mark. Ryan looked at Sharpay and said nothing. "You want to win back the musicals from Troy and Gabriella, don't you?" Ryan nodded. "Then put forth some effort! With this song we're sure to win. I display my amazing soprano vocals and you sing like you always do." Sharpay said, wallowing in her own glory. Ryan took his place on the opposite side of the stage from Sharpay.

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name"_

Ryan began to slowly work his away across the stage, as Sharpay approached him with the dreamy, wide-eyed look she thought Christine would portray. . He found it shockingly easy to act like the Phantom. What made it so easy to act like the Phantom was he, in some twisted way, new how the Phantom felt. To have everyone hate and despise you, and all you want is to be loved. To cater and practically devote yourself to help one person, and they turn their back on you.

_"But do I dream again_

_For now I find._

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_Is there_

_Inside my Mind"_

Sharpay and Ryan stood infront of eachother. She glared at him, as the music was coming to his firt singing part. Ryan took a deep breath and did his best to show his 'phantom' side.

_"Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though You_

_Turn from ME-"_

"Ryan!" growled Sharpay. His voice had screeched painfully high. _You fucked up again. Way to go. You'll never win back the roles from Troy and Gabriella. Then Sharpay will be even more hateful towards you! You might as well just die and let everyone live in peace! _ Ryan looked at Sharpay, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Ya know what, I want you to stay here! And pratice until you get it right. I'll come back in a little bit. And I better see some improvement!" Sharpay snapped. She left in a huff, cursing and cutting down Ryan as she went.

Ryan looked arounf the stage and felt so small and alone. Suddenly, he let the tears fall and began crying almost hysterically. He began cursing himself over and over again. "Your an idiot, Ryan! A fuckin' idiot." He told himself. He gripped his wrists and fell to his knees. "You fuck everything up! Everyone hates you." He whispered. He fell to his knees, and he gasped for breath. He tried to calm himself down but nothing seemed to work. He noticed something glinting off in the distance. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the object. He picked it up and winced. But only for a second. After that it was twisted bliss.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

ohkay. well heres the 2nd chapter. tell me what you think.


	3. Practicing

Thanks for all the reviews! Well, I'm having difficulty wondering who Ryan should have a crush on. So, I'd like that when you review you tell me who you want Ryan to be infatuated with. It can be _anyone_! I need a love interests to really get this story going!! So please R&R. Chapter 3 is UP.

Disclaimer: I think it's clear by now that I don't own anything. And that I'm in love with Lucas Grabeel.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan heard Sharpay's heals clicking viciously as she neared the auditorium. He looked to up from where he laid on the stage floor, all he wanted now was to fall asleep. And never wake-up. But the voice in the back of his head urged him to climb to his feet and dispose of the evidence. Ryan clamored to his feet and picked it up before tossing it in the garbage can. He reached for a towel just as Sharpay stomped into the auditorium. He quickly acted as if he was dabbing sweat away from his neck and hands. "You look like you've been practicing." She said, seeming very proud. "Are you proud of me?" Ryan asked allowing, a happiness to take over.

She laughed. "Silly. I'm proud of myself for finally knocking some sense into you." Ryan felt his hopes die and be replaced by a cold emptiness. It seemed to swallow at his core then slowly creep up his throat, sending a chill through his vocal cords. He felt as if he couldn't speak. He tried to swallow down hard, as he cast a glance at the trashcan. "Ryan!" Sharpay practically yelled. "What?" He whispered, turning to her. "Why are you whispering?" She asked. Ryan didn't respond. He stared at her with such sorrow, that he could of cried right there and then. "Earth to, Ryan Evans! HELLO." She said, not even noticing. Ryan finally shook away the tears. "Okay. Let's start from the part where you sing 'and though you turn from me'." Ryan obediently took his place in front of her and cleared his frozen throat.

"_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there_

_Inside Your Mind"_

His voice was loud, and clear as day. With a noticeable sadness that twisted around every word he said. "Fabulous." Sharpay said, praising her 'work.' The song played on and when it came for the time for Sharpay to hit the high notes, she faltered. "Sharpay, you sound like a dying cat." Ryan said, quietly.

"RYAN!" She yelled slapping him across the face. Ryan took the lash out docilely. "Your so ungrateful! What would you do without me? You'd do nothing, that's what you'd do!" She cried. Ryan nodded in agreement. She glared at him as the free period bell rang, signifying that practice was over. "C'mon." She called to Ryan as she flounced down the aisle. He stood there only for a second, before tossing the newly red stained towel into the trashcan. The day dragged on endlessly for Ryan. He was called more harsh words, pushed around by Sharpay more, and late for most of his classes. None of the teachers seemed to care.

When the last period came, and gone with a bell sounding Ryan was apathetic. He walked to his locker, all the while dreading going to Sharpay's.He opened his locker and grabbed out his book bag before dumping his books into it. He checked that he had everything then made his way to Sharpay's locker. When he neared her locker his stomache instantly dropped as he saw her talking to Zeke and his whole baskestball group. _Maybe I should just head out to the car and wait for Sharpay there. _But instead of listening to his better judgement Ryan walked straight into the lion's den. "Go start the car." Sharpay said. She tossed Ryan the car keys, he attempted to catch them but it ended up hitting his face. The whole group roared with laughter. "It's called hand-eye cordination!" Chad laughed. "Try it some time!" Troy chimed in. Gabriella and Taylor were giggling insanely. Sharpay just stood there a smirk curled on her face. "My brother." She said rolling her eyes.

Ryan picked up the keys and left, shoulders hunched over. He hated the way no one would ever care about him. How Sharpay, his own flesh and blood, his _twin_, couldn't even be nice to him. For as long as Ryan could remeber Sharpay was always the one who got what she wanted because she was the _baby _of the family. She liked to tell everyone that she was ten minutes older then Ryan. But the truth of the matter was Ryan was actually born fifteen minutes _before_ her. Their mother always joked that even back then Sharpay was a little diva, only arriving when she thought was fit.

Ryan walked through the mazed hallway only staring ahead at the doors that lead outside. Ryan reached the doors and opened them wincing as he did. He scanned the parking lot and found where Sharpay's car immediatly. He walked to it, got in, started the engine, and waited for Sharpay to come out of school. As he sat alone in the convertable he stared down at the cuffs around his wrists and slowly rose one sleeve. _That one was deep. _He only looked a bit longer before he heard Sharpay's heals tapping against the concrete. She got in the car and slammed the door shut, before getting out of the parking lot and speeding away. She didn't even say thank you.

Soon they arrived home and Ryan slowly made his way up the spiral staircase to his room. As he made his way to his bedroom, he walked infront of the bathroom but stopped. Something was shining and it called to Ryan. He thought of all the pain today, and grabbed it off the counter before walking off to his bedroom again. He once again was submerged into the twisted bliss, and he cried as realized that even if Sharpay or anyone else saw this they would not care. His tears became mixed on his hand and slipped with the other liquid becoming crimson. "No one will ever care." He whispered to himself, as he felt his throat freeze over even more for the coming day. He decided then and there he would not speak unless it was for the sining or speaking lines. Other then that he would be mute to the world. And the world would not care.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

So what do you think Ryan is doing? Remeber tell me who you think Ryan should get with. R&R. Thank you!!!


	4. Morning

Okay I reworked chapter 4 if anyone really cares. But I took out some parts and I like it alot better now!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not HSM. Not Lucas Grabeel. I don't even own this computer. Because when you read this, it will clearly be on your computer screen..._Yeah_.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan's alarm went off in the tune of the overture in the Phantom of the Opera. He slowly rolled over and hit the snooze button before groggily getting up. He stretched but instantly flinched as the skin of his scabbed wrists flexed. He stared down at the scars, there were 4 of them now. _There has to be another way to escape this pain. Why are you doing this to yourself? Why? _The truth was Ryan couldn't really answer that. Maybe it was because he never really new of a way of dealing with these strong emotions, intense pressure, and the upsetting relationship problems he had with Sharpay. _Why am I doing this? Because no one cares, and I want someone so despretly to care for me. This is a scream for help! I want someone to save me from this. But I know no one ever will want to save me. Not even Her. _

He shook his sadly and stumbled to his bathroom. He turned on the shower to an almost unbearable heat, and added a small amount of cold water. He removed his wrinkled clothes, throwing them down the laundry shoot, before stepping into the shower. The warm droplets of water slipped down his skin, and sluggishly rolled off before hitting the shower floor. He lazily closed his eyelids, that seemed to become heavier. He became relaxed and let the hot mist soothe his soul. He began thinking of school and how he longed for that One person. He dare not tell _anyone _who that person was. No one would want to listen or care, anyways.

Besides, everyone at school had their own little bets about who Ryan liked. A majority thought he liked Gabriella, or even Kelsi. There was even the select few who thought Ryan secretly lusted after Troy Bolton. But all the same Ryan would never tell if any of them were right. He would keep it held inside. He saw the person he loved everyday, and they were cruel to him. By the way they spoke, and the way they didn't. It was a complicated thing for Ryan to think about. "_RYAN ERIK EVANS_!" his mother's voice suddenly shouted from outside his bathroom door. He jumped with a start. His eyes snapped open and he came crashing to the floor of the shower. "What's going on in there?" She asked. Ryan didn't answer as he clammered to his feet. "You better hurry up. Sharpay's already up and waiting for _you! _You have to get to the morning try-outs on time!" Ryan quickly washed his hair and his whole body as his mother slowly left the room.

He jumped out of the shower, turning it off, and trying to dry off. He bustled about his bathroom, tugging on his clothes and finally he was done. In five minutes flat he was done. He grabbed a blue hat to match his baby blue and navy button up shirt. Sharpay banged on his door angrily. "_Ryan Erik!!_" She bellowed, "Hurry up! We'll never win back the lead in the musical and it will be _all _your fault! Why are you so lazy?" Ryan grabbed his backpack and opened his door slowly, but Sharpay got hold of the door knob and slammed it open. "You're so pathetic, Ryan!" She said seeing the blank look on his face. She picked up her pink backpack and matching pursing before parading down the spiral staircase and out the front door.

"Bye-bye, mommy!" She called, her voice echoing. "Bye, darling." Her mother called, her voice also bouncing off the walls. Ryan was silent as his stomach grumbled. "Bye, mom." He whispered to himself as he shut the front door.

"So without further ado, let us begin the try-outs!" Mrs. Darbus said with a flourish of her hand. The first Ryan and Sharpay sat next to eachother in the audience. Sharpay scanning their competition. While Ryan sat silently. "Look at them. Think their _so _much better then us." Sharpay scoffed, "If I could I'd rip all those curls out of Gabriella's pretty little head! She may play innocent but don't be fooled, Ryan. She's about as evil as they come." Sharpay tossed back her hair and grinned at Gabriella when she looked back at them. Ryan felt his heart almost skip a beat as she slowly got up and came over to them. She was so beautiful and he'd never tell Sharpay, but he was head-over-heals in love with Gabriella Montez. ._She'll never love me. _"I just want to wish you guys a good luck." Gabriella said smiling.

Troy soon appeared by her side. "Me, too." He said smiling at Ryan. His grin was twisted and almost fiendish. Ryan really hated Troy. "Oh, me and Ryan wish you guys good luck, too. May the _best _couple win!" Sharpay said smiling and looking overly happy. "Now we will have our first couple perform: Gabriella and Troy!" Mrs. Darbus announced. Gabriella and Troy bounded onto the stage as Kelsi began to play the couples duet. Ryan slowly dug his nails into his wrists as he watched Gabriella and Troy sing.


	5. The Audition

Thanks for all the reviews! It's really encouraged me to write more. I finally have a plot well formed in my head for this story, so it's going to pick up speed. Well at least I hope so. Well here's chapter 5! R&R please. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadness.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Gabriella took there places on stage. Sharpay glared up at them, her lips looking like she just ate something sour. Ryan's nails dug fiercely into his flesh, as Troy gave him a smug grin. Ryan returned a glare that only seemed to brighten Troy's day.

He hated Troy with every fiber of his being! He couldn't for the life of him understand what Gabriella even saw in him! He was a jock, who ruled the school with an iron fist. Always beating on the lesser of his classmates, Ryan being one of his favorite targets.

If only he could take off Gabriella's "rose colored glasses" and show her what Troy really was like. Then maybe she'd do something about it, or, Ryan fantasized, come to him instead! Leave Mr. Basketball Star behind, then Ryan could take delight in seeing Troy being the sad one! Troy being the one that would cry himself to sleep at night! Troy being the one with the gnarled cuts on his wrists that he inflicted upon himself! Troy being the one in pain!

Ryan was digging his nails so viciously into his wrist that a light trickle of blood had sprung up out of his pale skin. He let go hurriedly and immediately felt shame and guilt. He should not have wished those things on Troy. No matter how vile and cruel Troy really was, no one deserved to feel the pain that Ryan did. No one.

Kelsi began to play the piano, as Troy faced Gabriella and began to sing:

_No more talk of _

_darkness_

_Forget these _

_wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, no one _

_can harm you_

_My words will warm _

_and guard you_

Troy began to walk towards Gabriella and place an arm around her slim frame. Ryan held his wrist tightly, hoping that Sharpay would not see the blood. Ms. Darbus looked up at Troy and Gabriella approvingly, jotting down notes on her clip board.

Sharpay caught sight of something she was writing and gasped. She prodded Ryan's arm. "What?" He whispered rather hoarsely. But before Sharpay could reply, Troy took a deep breath and continued.

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you_

Gabriella, though they were acting, blushed and turned to face Troy. A radiant smile graced her soft features, Ryan's heart fluttered but soon ached for he knew she'd never look at him like that.

_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

Ryan almost hated how the words reached out to him. How it was her voice that sang those lines that penetrated his soul! For that was how he felt for her! All he wanted was for her to say she needed him! That she wanted him to say 'I love you' to her, just as much as he wanted to hear those words from her.

_Like she'd ever want someone like you! _said the cruel voice in Ryan's head. His low self-esteem was biting away at him. He gripped his wrist harder, willing the blood to stop pouring out just this once. _You're a nobody to her! And even if she did notice you, she'd only know you as Sharpay's gay twin. _Ryan shook his head so vigorously that Sharpay jumped and looked at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She snapped, not really sounding concerned, but more embarrassed for some people were looking at Ryan. He didn't reply. "Well?" She asked again. He didn't even look at her. "You need some serious help." She snarled looking forward again. Ryan looked forward also.

Gabriella and Troy were nearing the end of there song. Soon Sharpay and him would have to go up. He looked at his now blood stained shirt cuff, and looked around. How could he hided it? The song was nearing the end now.

"Remember, Ryan, you come in from down stage right!" Sharpay hissed. Ryan almost sighed out loud, thankful that his bloody-left cuff would not be visible to the audience.

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._

Gabriella and Troy ended in a booming crescendo. The piano dwindle off into the last notes, and the few people in the audience clapped. Sharpay and Ryan didn't though. "That was wonderful!" Ms. Darbus praised. Gabriella smiled at Troy excitedly as the left the stage. "Next up for pairs audition is Ryan and Sharpay Evans!" She called.

Ryan stood up and let Sharpay through first before following her. "Good luck!" Gabriella said gently gripping Ryan's arm in encouragement as they passed each other. Ryan felt his heart leap. Sharpay whirled around almost bumping into him.

"Luck?" She questioned. Gabriella and Troy also stopped, looking back at them. "Luck?" Sharpay snarled, dropping her fake smile. "We don't need luck! Least of all from you, Montez!" She had a livid look in her eyes and Ryan was glad it wasn't directed at him. Gabriella looked quite taken back. She looked hopelessly up at Troy then at Ryan wondering why Sharpay had did that to her.

Ryan didn't stick around to explain his sisters behavior. He headed after Sharpay, who had already taken her place. Ryan walked up to Kelsi at the piano. "What song?" She asked sweetly, her eyes suddenly flinted down to Ryan's blood stained cuff and she gasped.

She made a move to grab it, but Ryan merely put his hands behind his back. "Ryan, are you okay?" She asked, worry could be seen in her eyes. "Phantom of the Opera." He replied pretending he didn't hear her and answering the first question she had asked.

"Ryan-" She started yet again. "Phantom of the Opera," He said more harshly then he had wanted to, "is the song we're singing!" He walked away from her to his place on stage.

Kelsi looked utterly helpless. She wanted to know why Ryan was bleeding at the wrist! Weeks now she had seen Ryan gradually slipping away into nothingness. He talked much less to her then he use to, and he seemed so isolated and alone. He always looked as though he was sick, like at any moment he would fall dead. She wanted to help him! He _needed_ to be helped.

Kelsi sat down at the piano. "Begin!" Ms. Darbus beamed. Kelsi pounded out the unmistakable notes that were The Phantom of the Opera. Sharpay step from her position and begin to sing. Though Sharpay's voice was beautiful, and lifting her eyes showed the up-most hatred for Ryan, daring him to mess up.

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the_

_Opera is there_

_Inside my Mind_

The notes lead up to Ryan's part. He sucked in a hard breath and walked closer to his twin. His throat began to thaw, though the coldness was still there. He began to sing, his voice gushed with passion and longing. Sharpay hid a smug smile, Ryan sure had stepped up to the plate!

By the time the song had ended everyone was in awe. Sharpay beamed, seeming to think they found her magnificent. But it was Ryan's raw passion and misery that was wove into his voice, that kept them from clapping. Ms. Darbus said nothing. Silence sat around them all. Ryan's throat froze up once again, crackling over his vocal chords.

"Absolutely fantastic!" Ms. Darbus finally beamed. Everyone clapped. "Tomorrow the cast list will be posted! But next we will have the singles up!" She continued.

Troy nudged Gabriella indicating they should leave. Gabriella stood up along with Troy before leaving the auditorium.

Sharpay flounced off stage, followed by the quiet Ryan. Kelsi looked at Ryan as he walked by. Once he was behind the curtain, Kelsi grabbed his arm. He was jerked back, and faced her.

"Ryan," She began trying to find the right words, "what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" He just looked at her, not saying anything. She stared up into his blue-eyes wanting see emotion stir behind the beautiful orbs. But nothing.

"Ryan, are you hurting yourself?" She whispered reaching for his left cuff that was red. He wrenched his hand away from her touch, before walking off. "Ryan!" She called after him.

"Kelsi? Where are you? We need someone to play the piano!" called Ms. Darbus impatiently. Kelsi looked where Ryan had disappeared and reluctantly went back to her piano on stage. "Sorry, bathroom break." She muttered when Ms. Darbus gave her an odd look.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry, it's kinda long! R&R plz.


	6. The Cast List

After much time, I have finally updated this! I'm so sorry, it's just I've been busy! And had little to no inspiration, but now thanks to HSM2 I have more ideas! So here's chapter Six! Enjoy! R&R, plz! 

Dislcaimer: I do not own HSM.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay's scream pierced the halls of East High. "NO!" She cried, staring at the cast list, "There must be some kind of mistake!" Ryan was quiet as he stared in silent awe at the same pink paper.

"Hey, Sharpay! Hi, Ryan!" said the sweet voice of Gabriella. Ryan felt his cheeks burn as he and Sharpay turned to face her.

"Who got the leads?" Troy asked coming up behind her. She looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back before glaring at Ryan. Sharpay gritted her teeth.

"Why don't you check the list?" She said in an overly sweet voice.

Gabriella walked forward and read the cast list out loud. "Troy Bolton will play Raoul de Changy! Sharpay Evans will play La Carlotta! Gabriella Montez will be Christine Daae!"

Gabriella tried to suppress her excitement, but a smile spread across her face, "And Ryan Evans will play The Phantom of the Opera!" Troy looked in shock at Ryan, while Sharpay glared at her brother. "Oh, this will be the best production ever!" Gabriella grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be." Sharpay scowled, "C'mon, Ryan!"

She stomped off and Ryan obediently followed, leaving Troy and Gabriella to hug and congratulate each other.

"That Gabriella gets the role of _Christine_! What the fuck was Mrs. Darbus thinking! I should be Christine! Not La Carlotta. This is just an insult! And then she makes you The Phantom! HA! That's a laugh, isn't it? I mean, Troy is by far better then you." Sharpay cried shaking her head.

Ryan tried not to listen to his sister. The fact that he got the part of The Phantom gave him a small ounce of happiness that he did not want to let go of.

"We need to go talk to Mrs. Darbus about all this casting nonsense! See, I technically tried out for the pair audition and not the single one, which was Carlotta's role!" Sharpay said as she turned a sharp corner to Mrs. Darbus' room. Ryan went in to follow her, but she stopped him.

"No. You wait out here." She snapped. Ryan nodded his head and stood outside the door.

"Fag!" yelled Chad as he walked by. The crowd of boys around him roared with laughter. "I'm glad I don't dance like that fruit-cake!" Chad smirked. They all laughed once again. Ryan's eyes swelled with tears.

"Oh, is wittle Wyan going to cry?" Zeke said appearing by Chad's side. Laughter pounded into Ryan's ears.

"Hey, leave him _alone_!" called a voice from behind the crowd. They all turned to face the person who would dare stand up for Ryan! Ryan brushed away a tear and looked up to see Kelsi.

"Why should we, Small person?" chuckled Chad. Kelsi disregarded Chad's comment.

"Ryan's never done anything to you!" She snapped.

"So?" Chad questioned.

"You're such a jerk! Picking on people just for the hell of it? Just because their different then _you_? Or do you do it just to make yourself feel better?" Kelsi glared. Ryan's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Kelsi like this.

Chad looked absolutely furious. He went to say something, but closed his mouth unable to come up with any words.

"Yea, that's what I thought." Kelsi said.

It seemed, if given the chance, Chad would of killed Kelsi right then and there, but all he did was push past her and leave. She grimaced in the direction they had went, before turning to Ryan.

"Don't listen to them. Their just insecure." She shrugged coming closer to Ryan. He looked at her not showing any sign of emotion, though his head was buzzing. "Are you okay, Ryan?" She asked in a low voice, so that only he could hear. He shook his head yes.

"Ryan, I saw that you cut yourself yesterday at practice! Trust me when I say, cutting isn't the answer!" Kelsi said, and with that she pulled up her own sleeve to show fading scars on her wrists.

"You need help, Ryan!" She said shaking her head, "I know you think that no one cares and that the world hates you. But, Ryan, I care about you." A blush crept across Kelsi's cheeks but neither of them took notice.

Ryan swallowed down hard, letting Kelsi's words soak in. Half of him believed every word she said, while the other half didn't.

_Listen to her! Spewing out lies about how she cares! No one cares about you! She's just saying this shit for her own personal gain! _Ryan felt his heart sink.

"Ryan, does Sharpay know that you're doing this? Cause if she did, I think it would bother her a lot more then you think it would! She maybe a total witch you to, but you're her brother! And I know somewhere deep down inside of her, she truly does care."

Ryan felt an actual smile twitch at his lips. The idea of Sharpay caring was so far fetched that even to him it was laughable. Sure, when they were younger Sharpay was the nicest person to Ryan. But after everything that had happened last summer at Lava Springs, she was even more hateful towards him.

"AHHH!" growled Sharpay, stomping out of Darbus' room. "She won't change the roles! I'm stuck as _La Carlotta_! The whiny washed-up ex-diva! And little Mrs. Einsteinette gets to be Christine _still_! Ryan, this is an outrage!" She turned to her brother, pushing Kelsi out of the way.

Ryan watched as Kelsi, slowly walked away and couldn't help but ponder her words. Did Sharpay truly care? She would never show him love, as long as he was _alive._

A morbid thought suddenly struck Ryan: _Maybe if I kill myself Sharpay would finally show how much she does care for me! _The thought was far fetched and would of made no sense to anyone, but to Ryan it was genius!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

I warn you it will get very morbid now that Ryan is contemplating suicide!


	7. First Rehearsal

Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this! Please, R&R!! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Or Lucas Grabeel.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The day for Ryan was the same as the previous ones. Except the fact that Kelsi had talked to him and stood up for him earlier that day. Yet, what she had only provoked Chad into giving Ryan a particularly nasty beating in the locker room after gym.

Ryan now walked the halls sporting a black eye. Many people laughed and pointed at him, while others paid no attention at all. He tried to pull down his hat to hide the bruise, but it did not help.

"Ryan!" Sharpay squawked coming up behind him. He tamely turned around to face her.

She instantly took a step back, her eyes wide in an emotion Ryan faintly remembered her showing him when they were younger: concern. But then she blinked and the concern, that Ryan could of sworn was in her eyes, was masked.

"What happened to you?" She snapped, though her voice quivered. Ryan shrugged. "Who did this?" Sharpay demanded.

"Chad." Ryan choked out. A look of pure hatred flickered across her face.

"_Chad_?" She repeated disgusted. Ryan nodded his head. Her lips twisted in a way that looked as if she had tasted something grotesque. She shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Whatever. C'mon, Ryan. We have to go to our first rehearsal. Should be just _loads _of fun!" She said sarcastically. With that she turned on her heals, and Ryan followed her.

They arrived in the auditorium, to find they were the first ones there, with the exception of Mrs. Darbus. Ryan and Sharpay took their seats near the front row, and waited for everyone else to come in. After fifteen minutes, everyone was seated and awaiting Mrs. Darbus' instructions.

"Welcome, young thespians!" She said dramatically, "to the first rehearsal of East High's _The Phantom of the Opera!_ I would like to begin our rehearsal with the 'Music of the Night' scene! We will need Ryan and Gabriella for this!"

Gabriella stood up excitedly and looked over at Ryan, who had been staring at her. She smiled at him and he to stood up. They both walked towards the wings, before getting onto the stage.

Gabriella smiled at Ryan, but the smile faded when she saw his bruise. She directed her eyes away from his face. Ryan felt his heart sink.

"Now, Kelsi will you so kindly play the piano for us?" Mrs. Darbus asked. Kelsi smiled and took her place at the piano.

"Well, then, Ryan and Gabriella I hope you have looked over your music before this?" Mrs. Darbus said turning to look at them. They both nodded.

"Then let us begin!" And Mrs. Darbus took her seat, looking up at them, clearly enthused.

Kelsi eyes glimmered in Ryan's direction, before she began to play the piano. Ryan shakily took Gabriella's hand into his, not seeing how Troy scowled at him.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

Ryan's voice was loud and clear, wove with passion and misery. Everyone sat in silent awe of him. Everyone held onto every single note he sang, even Troy found himself jealous of the way Ryan sang. By the time the song was over, Mrs. Darbus' could not contain herself and burst into applause.

"That was great, Ryan!" Gabriella whispered to him, as he let go of her. He felt a burst of happiness inside of him, before it died away.

"Next up, I would like Sharpay to come up for the Prima Donna scene!" Mrs. Darbus called. Sharpay put on a false smile and flounced towards the stage, as Ryan and Gabriella descended the stairs.

----------------------------------------

"Who does that Darbus think she is?" Sharpay screeched trudging up the Evan's spiral staircase. "I mean seriously!" Sharpay glared at Ryan, who said nothing back.

"I can't believe everyone is praising Gabriella when she can't act to save her life! And she makes you the Phantom! I still can't get over that! Everyone knows Troy should have been the Phantom and I should have been Christine. But Darbus' gives the lead roles to people no one cares about!"

Ryan looked at Sharpay, willing her to see the tears in his eyes. To maybe see the concern flicker in her eyes once more. But she did not look over at him. Instead she trudged off to her room. Ryan sighed and walked into his own bedroom.

He sat down on his bed, and let his tears fall. Soon his sobbing became uncontrollable and he reached for his bedside table. He wanted someone to care. Someone to save him.

_Kelsi cares! Kelsi is trying to save you! _

He pulled open the drawer and their gleamed a broken razor, the blades protruding out at odd angles. Someone to love him.

_Didn't you see the way Kelsi looked at you during practice? The way she blushes every time she sees you? _

He grabbed one of the blades and rolled up his sleeve. Tears fell rapidly down his cheeks and onto his shirt and pants, splashing and making little puddles. Someone to stop him from doing this.

_Kelsi would want you to stop! Sharpay would want you to stop! You know they both care! Why are you doing this?  
_

The blade pierced into his flesh. He stared as blood seeped out in little red rivers. His eyes stared transfixed. He pushed the blade in deeper. His wrists clenched up around the metal. But he pushed it in deeper. Deeper. Deeper. He winced in pain. His vision blurred, but he pressed it in deeper. His head throbbed with his heart beat. Deeper…_deeper_….

"Ryan!" called Sharpay. She was right outside his door. "Ryan?"

The door knob twisted and she swung open the door. And screamed.

The sight in front of her made her eyes swell with tears and her heart flood with panic. She watched horrified as Ryan pushed the blade deeper, his hand shaking he looked up at her with eyes full of agony and tears. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

What's going to happen to Ryan? R&R plz!


	8. Basket of Cards

Thank's so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know you all like it. Anyways, this was a particularly difficult chapter to write. So please, R&R. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's pretty clear that I don't own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The world in front of Ryan's eyes spiraled out of control. He couldn't breathe. His heart beat feverishly, willing his blood to flow, for his lungs to suck in the desperately needed air. Still none came. His eyes fought to see but all was black. His limbs tried to move, but nothing happened. He felt himself slip into a place that he did not now. His breathing became shallow. His heart stopped trying to work. His lungs gave up. He was dying!

Ryan was suddenly jerked fully awake from the nightmare. He was breathing. He could hear his heart beating inside his head. He was _alive_. But he did not know where he was. He stared up at a gray tiled ceiling he head never been before. He looked down at himself and saw he was in a _hospital_ bed. He breathed a sigh of relief now knowing where he was!

He glanced down at himself to see he was in a hospital dressing gown. In his right arm was two IVs. One pumping blood into him, while the other pumped the necessary medication. He looked at his left arm now and saw that where he had attempted to kill himself had been rapped with a thin cast. It was a light shade of red, suggesting the bleeding had stopped some time ago.

"No! I have to see him! I _have _to!" sobbed a girl's voice from outside the door of his room. Ryan knew that voice. It was Sharpay.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am!" replied the deep voice of a man, "But you'll have to wait outside!"

"_NO_!" Sharpay shouted, "I have to see him. You don't understand! This is _all_ my fault!" Her voice broke down into sobs, "All _my_ fault."

Ryan wearily sat up and through the door's window he saw Sharpay. She was sitting with her head in her hands and crying, a man stood next to her trying to issue words of comfort. Sharpay kept shaking her head.

"I want to see my brother!" She screeched, flinging her head up and glaring at the man with hatred. But the hatred melted away into more tears, and she turned her head toward the window and saw Ryan looking back at her.

"He's awake! He's _awake_!" She cried happily. Before anyone could stop her, she had already dashed inside Ryan's room. Ryan watched as his sister ran straight to him, pure delight and relief shining on her face.

"Ryan!" Sharpay cried flinging her arms around him, "Oh, Ryan!" She held on very tightly to him, afraid to let him go. Ryan went to hug her back, but his wrist stung in pain. Sharpay pulled away from the hug cupping his face in her hands.

She looked into his face, before her own twisted into a look of sheer pain, and she through her arms around him once more.

"I hate myself, Ryan!" She sniffled, "because I know I'm the cause of what you did to yourself! I'm sorry I was so selfish and that I couldn't see past me to see you! To see all the pain you were in!" She shuddered and more tears fell onto his shoulder.

Ryan had never seen Sharpay break down before, had never seen her care so much about someone other then herself. He felt his own tears skim down his face. She really did care.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered to him. Ryan swallowed down hard.

"Because I wanted to die. I was tired of everything happening at school and you never seemed to.." But Ryan broke off not wanting to put the blame on his sister.

"To care." Sharpay said finishing his sentence. Ryan grimly nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan!" She bawled. He felt his throat begin to melt.

"It's okay, Sharpay. I forgive you." Ryan replied. She hugged him tightly against her and he hugged back, not caring about the pain in his wrist. There was what seemed like an eternity of silence where both twins just cried.

"I love you, Ry." Sharpay whispered.

"I love you, too, Shar." He replied to her. She pulled away from the hug and held both his hands in hers.

"Things are going to be different now, Ryan. I promise!" She smiled warmly at him. And in that moment the ice around Ryan's heart melted into oblivion, and he smiled back at her. Sharpay let out a faint giggle though tears sparkled in her eyes.

"What?" Ryan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh it's just," She wiped away a straying tear, "I forgot how much I missed your smile." She looked into his eyes, seeming embarrassed. Ryan smiled once again, before yawning.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ryan asked.

"About a week." Sharpay replied.

"A week?" Ryan said, amazed. Sharpay nodded her head.

"You lost a lot of blood. The doctor said you're body was really weak from anxiety and depression, also." She said sadly. She looked close to tears once more, and Ryan quickly switched the subject.

"So who's my doctor?" He asked.

"That would be me." came a booming voice from the doorway. Ryan turned to see the man who had been talking to Sharpay earlier. He was over six foot tall and had dark chocolate skin, with very curly hair.

"Hello." He said brightly, "I'm Dr. Danforth."

Ryan felt his stomach sink.

"You probably know my son Chad. He knows all about what's happened, and along with Chad and Sharpay the whole of East High have sent their concerns to you." Dr. Danforth said, gesturing to a small basket that was filled with cards.

Ryan looked at the basket silently thinking: _They probably forced everyont to act like they care for me! _But he hurriedly shook those thoughts from his mind.

"So how do you feel, Ryan?" Dr. Danforth asked.

"Okay. A little drained, but that's all." Ryan shrugged.

Dr. Danforth nodded his head, "I'll have the nurses come in and check on you. But for now, just rest." He bid a good-bye before leaving the room . Ryan didn't feel like resting.

"What did Chad say at school?" He whispered, " '_To bad the fag didn't kill himself fully_'."

Sharpay looked at the ground sadly.

"Something along those lines." She replied, "But I'll have you know, Kelsi had to hold me back from killing him." Ryan smiled sadly at Sharpay.

"Thanks, Shar." He whispered. She smiled back, before walking over the basket of cards. She pulled out the two from the front and handed them to Ryan.

"I think you'll enjoy them." She said, though a hint of distain was in her voice. Ryan looked at the front cover of the first one and knew it was from Kelsi. Black musical notes decorated the front of it with the words "Get Well Soon" floating along side the notes. He opened the card and read:

Ryan,

Most of the school thinks your in the hospital for a health condition. But Chad told some of the Wildcats what really happened and Sharpay told me. All I have to say is, what you attempted to do would have been foolish. But sense you're alive and well, I am thankful. You don't know how much I would of missed seeing you. I care a lot about you, Ryan. Never hurt yourself again. You're worth so much more then you think you are.

Lots of Love,

Kelsi

Ryan smiled appreciatively at Kelsi's letter before going to the next one. Ryan took the next card knowing it was Gabriella's.

The front of hers bore the simple words, "Hope You feel better" in pink with tiny hearts around the whole page. Ryan felt his own heart flutter. He opened the card and it said:

_Ryan, _

_Sorry about your health condition! And don't worry all the _Phantom _rehearsals have been halted until you get better! The show can't possibly go on with out our Phantom! Can't wait till the next time I see you! I really hope that these will make you feel better Ryan: XoXoXo :D_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Gabriella _

Ryan felt a blush creep over his face as he read the hugs and kisses dedicated to him. Sharpay smiled over at her brother, noticing how he blushed. 

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Okay when Ryan and Sharpay said they loved each other it was NOT meant to be Rypay! Please R&R!


	9. Psychoanalyze

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School started and I just lost track of time. I can never say how much I appreciate your reviews! It just means so much to me! Well here's Chapter 9!! R&R, please. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Shar!" Ryan said, "You need to go home and get some sleep. You look really tired."

"No, I'm fine, Ry." She said smiling, though the bags under her eyes said differently. Ryan gave her a weak smile back as he felt guilt fester inside him.

It had been 2 days sense he had woken up and not once did Sharpay dare leave his side. Ryan had tried many times to tell her that it was okay if she left. But Sharpay wouldn't have it.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Ryan asked yet again.

"Yes!" She snapped playfully.

"Knock! Knock." said a booming and familiar voice. Ryan and Sharpay turned to see Dr. Danforth enter.

"Hello, Dr. Danforth." Ryan said.

"Hello, Ryan. How you feeling today?" Dr. Danforth asked with general concern. Ryan found himself wishing that Chad could have just an ounce of kindness that his father possessed.

"Better." Ryan replied.

"That's wonderful." Dr. Danforth grinned, "We're probably going to let you out of the hospital in a couple more days. But before we do we'd like you to be psychoanalyzed."

Ryan's eyes widened in horror and he looked at Sharpay who's eyes look worried. Dr. Danforth immediately saw both twins reactions and tried to retrace is steps.

"No, Ryan we're not suggesting something's wrong with you." He assured, "But attempted suicide is something that is very serious. Some patients, if not treated correctly, attempt to kill themselves again. We don't want that to happen to you."

He paused to see if what he had said relaxed them at all. Seeing it had little to no effect he sighed and went on.

"So that's why our hospital psychologist, Dr. Ersatz will have a session with you today."

"What is going to do to me?" Ryan asked, feeling dread wash over him, yet he did not know why.

"Just ask you questions so we can analyze your mental health." Dr. Danforth replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, Dr. Danforth's beeper went into a fit and he cursed.

"Sorry, but I have to leave!" He called as he began to walk away, "Dr. Ersatz shall be in momentarily.

"Do they think I'm insane?" Ryan whispered to Sharpay as soon as Dr. Danforth had closed the door. Sharpay's worried look softened and she smiled at him.

"No! But there is some mental instability that their worried about. Like he said attempted suicide is serious." Sharpay said trying to sound as kind as possible. Ryan nodded his head in understanding.

After almost fifteen minutes Dr. Ersatz arrived. He was a tall man with thick glasses perches on his nose and a clipboard rested in his larger hand.

"I'm guessing you're Ryan Evans." He said looking at Ryan with little to no emotion.

"Yea, that'd be me." Ryan said shyly.

Dr. Ersatz surveyed him quietly before plopping down into a chair at the end of Ryan's bed.

"And who's this lovely young lady? You're girlfriend?" Dr. Ersatz said with a strained smile.

"She's my sister; Sharpay." Ryan quickly said.

"Sharpay?" Dr. Ersatz said with amusement, "Isn't that a type of _dog_?"

Sharpay's nostrils flared in anger and her hands curled into white-knuckled fists.

"Yes." She responded.

Ryan was surprised that Sharpay hadn't tried to kill the doctor. Back in fifth grade she had pulled Chad's hair when he asked her the same question. Took months for the bald spot on Chad's head to grow back.

Dr. Ersatz smiled over at Sharpay, "Can ya leave, Sweetie? I have to conduct a session right now and there's no dogs allowed."

Sharpay looked outraged, but left with a dramatic hip-swaying walk, slamming the door on her way out.

"We'll have to have her analyzed next. Can you say: anger management." Dr. Ersatz laughed. Ryan didn't find the joke funny.

Dr. Ersatz adjusted his seat slightly, readied his clip aboard and began the session. Ryan felt as if the session would never end. Question after question that seemed to have nothing to do with Ryan's problems. Near the end of the first hour Dr. Ersatz handed Ryan a piece of paper and pen.

"Why do I need this?" Ryan asked.

"We're gonna play a little word association. Ya ready?" Dr. Ersatz grinned in an annoyed way.

"I think so." Ryan replied readying the pen in his hand.

"Okay! First word: Love."

_Gabriella. _

Ryan felt a blush creep over his face, but he wrote it down anyways. It's not like Dr. Ersatz knew who she was.

"You got you're word?" Dr. Ersatz asked. Ryan nodded. "Second word: Hate."

_School._

Ryan's stomach turned. He dreaded the day he had to return to school. He felt as if everything would get worse. Chad and the Wildcats now had blackmail on him. They knew he had tried to kill himself and they would make it known to anyone who would listen.

"Ya done?" Dr. Ersatz asked. Ryan nodded his head.

The words got stranger and stranger as the list went on and Ryan's answer began to get weirder. He began to wonder what this had to do with his mental health, but soon gave up trying to figure it out. After an hour and a half, the session was over.

"I'll go over this with Dr. Danforth and decided what medication, if any, that you need." Dr. Ersatz said surveying his clipboard. He rose from his chair and opened the door and left without another word.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

R&R please. The next chapter will come much sooner!! Promise.


	10. Again

Thanks for the reviews! I finally bought the 4th book from the _Stories from East High Series _and I just finished it today! In the book they have a Halloween party where they are suppose to dress up as their future career. And I just had to share with you all what Ryan wore. So here's a quote from the book:

_Ryan was wearing a black top hat, a starched white tuxedo shirt, tuxedo pants, and a flowing cape. He bowed. "The Phantom of the Opera, at your service. That role has my name all over it. Broadway, here I come!"_

Isn't that great? It totally made my day when I read it. Well, I now present Chapter 10. R&R, please. Enjoy!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"This is great, Ryan! You finally get to go home!" Sharpay smiled.

Ryan nodded, he was happy about leaving the hospital. Especially after the session with Dr. Ersatz. But going home also meant that he had to go back to school. He just knew Chad, Troy, and the Wildcats had something planned. His worry and grief must of appeared on his face for Sharpay rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ry, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He lied, trying not to meet Sharpay's gaze.

"Ryan." She said sternly. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting her brown eyes. "It's school, isn't it?" She said. Ryan nodded.

"Don't worry. It wont be as tough with me actually sticking by your side!" She said. She stood up and hugged him very tightly.

"Promise?" Ryan whispered.

"Promise!" She whispered back, squeezing him tighter. Ryan felt some relief wash over him.

"Kodak moment!" laughed Dr. Danforth. Ryan and Sharpay broke away and saw Dr. Danforth smiling at them. "Ya know I can't even get Chad to hug his little sister Makayla! It's nice to see siblings who truly care."

Ryan and Sharpay grinned at each other; glad to have a best friend who would always be there for them.

Dr. Danforth shook his head, going back to business.

"You're really approving, Ryan." Dr. Danforth said with a kind smile. "But after having a discussion with Dr. Ersatz we have decided that we're going to put you on anti-depressants and-"

"You really believe what that crack pot psychiatrist says!?" Sharpay snapped.

Dr. Danforth rubbed his eyes before answering Sharpay's question. "I know Dr. Ersatz is a bit mean. But he really knows his job through and through. He's the best the state of New Mexico can offer." Sharpay seemed revolted at this, but nodded.

"Will the pill change me at all?" Ryan asked, a little worried.

"A little bit. But it's for the better. Just if you start to feel even more depressed you need to stop taking them." Dr. Danforth warned.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well, like all medicines there are some pros and cons that go along with taking the medication. But I doubt that will happen in your case." Dr. Danforth replied.

Ryan contemplated Dr. Danforth's words before sighing. "Yea, I guess you're right."

"Well, Ryan," Dr. Danforth finally said after a moment of silence, "I think you're ready to go." He smiled warmly at Ryan and grasped his hand in his. "It's been a pleasure, Ryan."

Ryan grinned back, "Yea, thanks a lot, Dr. Danforth."

Dr. Danforth shook Sharpay's hand as well before leaving.

"I wish Chad was as nice as his dad." Ryan said sadly.

"I second that." Sharpay said picking up Ryan's lone backpack. She slung it upon her back and began to leave the room. "You coming, Ry?" She asked, when he didn't follow her.

"Yea, Shar." He replied, and with one last glance around his hospital room Ryan left with a heavy heart.

"Where did you park, Sharpay?" Ryan cried, blinking at the blinding sun.

"Over there! Right next to the hummer!" She replied, putting on her favorite pink sun glasses.

"Ah, I see it." Ryan replied. As they walked over to Ryan shook his head. "Honestly, who buys such a gas guzzler."

"Hey!" Sharpay squeaked playfully.

"Not yours, Sharpay! The Hummer!" Ryan replied.

"That'd be my vehicle." said the voice of Dr. Ersatz. Ryan and Sharpay turned around to face the doctor.

"Hey, Shih Tzu." He said with a smile to Sharpay. She rolled her eyes and continued to her car. "Here." Dr. Ersatz said, handing a small piece of paper to Ryan.

"What's this?" Ryan asked taking it.

"You're prescription. Dr. Danforth forgot to give it to you." He replied.

"Uh, thanks." Ryan replied, and with that he walked to Sharpay's car, thankful he would never have to see Dr. Ersatz again.

"Oh, and Ryan?" Dr. Ersatz called.

"What?" Ryan called back.

"My niece, Gabriella, told me to tell you hi!" Their was smugness dripping all over his words.

Ryan's eyes widened in horror, but kept walking. "Uh, tell her I say hi back."

"Nah, I was thinking of telling her how you slept with her get-well-card in you're hand." Dr. Ersatz called back with laughter, "Ah, see you at the _Phantom _performance."

Ryan kept walking, his stomach doing unpleasant flips. _What are the odds that I get two doctors who are related to Chad and Gabriella! _He finally reached Sharpay's car and opened the door before sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dr. Ersatz. He's Gabriella's uncle!" Ryan cried.

"What does that matter?" Sharpay dismissed.

"He saw me sleeping with her card in my hand!" Ryan shuddered.

"Ooh. Not good." Sharpay hissed.

Ryan could not bare going to school now. He could just see him walking into school. He would say hi to Gabriella and she's freak out, thinking he was some creepy stalker. _That's cause you are. _No!

Ryan felt all his insecurities sneaking out of the dark corners of his mind.

He could just see Chad and the Wildcats taunting him. "Should of killed you're self fully!" Chad would say. Gabriella would cower behind Troy, her strong protector. Troy would call him out for looking at his girl. And He would mutter some inaudible response before getting beat up.

All the insecurities stood bare in Ryan's mind. All whispering his failures, his weaknesses. While in the hospital it had felt as if all that had melted away, that he was confident. But now Ryan could see that the insecurities had only hid, subsided for awhile. He never really dealt with his problems. He just let them fester in his subconscious! Ryan's nails reached automatically for his stitched up wrist. _No! Stop, don't go back to the just don't! _

"Uh, Sharpay?" Ryan said uneasily clearing is drastically numbing throat. _No! Don't freeze over again! _

"What?" She asked.

"Can," He swallowed down hard, "Can we stop at Walgreen's so I can get my prescription."

"Okay!" She replied, making a sharp turn.

Ryan felt a silent panic descend on him as he felt his vocal chords start to freeze over. His eyes gushed with tears.

_No! Stop. You can't go back to this. You just can't. Ryan. Get a hold of yourself! _His fingers were twitching convulsively. Sharpay glanced over at him before he hurriedly laced his hands together and tried not to twitch.

He wanted to feel the pain. He was sickened with himself. All his progress was back tracking. _Calm down. Sharpay cares now. She would be so upset if she knew you wanted to hurt yourself again! So don't you dare tell her! She's worried enough about you're ungrateful ass! _

They pulled up to the Walgreen's window as Ryan felt terror as his vocal chords froze over once more.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

See, I told you I'd update soon! R&R please!


	11. The Breaking Point

I can't believe that I have so many reviews! Thank you so much. This chapter is what this whole entire story has been leading up to. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan's hands shook nervously as be buttoned up his pink shirt. After a little more then a week gone, he was going back to school. Constant scenarios kept playing in his mind on how this day work out.

He could just see Chad coming up to him in the school hallway laughing with all the Wildcats. Could just see Gabriella avoiding him, thinking he was some freaky stalked. Could just see Troy getting in his face and asking if he was looking at 'his girl'.

He shook his head of the thoughts and finally finished buttoning his shirt and with one quick glance in the mirror, he left the confides of his bedroom.

"Ya ready to go back?" Sharpay asked, handing him is backpack once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He took it from her graciously and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'm here for you this time." She said, giving him a warm hug. He hugged her back, feeling slightly relieved.

Sharpay went out the door first, followed by Ryan who took one last glance around the room as a sinking feeling overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Well, look who's back." Chad laughed.

Ryan and Sharpay walked side by side to their lockers, trying to avoid him.

"How was you're stay in the hospital, Ryan?" taunted Chad. The Wildcats that stood around him chuckled knowingly.

"Did you remember to take your meds?" asked Zeke. Ryan flinched internally, as they all laughed once again.

"Ignore them." Sharpay whispered to him. She gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, before heading off to her own locker.

Ryan suddenly felt very alone and vulnerable the moment his sister left him. He could still hear Chad and the others whispers and jokes, but tried to overlook them. He walked on, but could hear them all following him. They wanted him to hear their scornful words.

With Chad and the Wildcats purposely trailing behind him, Ryan reached his locker and put in his combo before opening it. Only to have it slammed shut. He turned to see Troy.

"Hey, Ryan." He cooed.

Ryan attempted to ignore him, like Sharpay had advised, and opened his locker. Troy slammed it shut again.

"I said," Troy said tensely, "Hey, Ryan."

Ryan stared blankly at him, hoping his true anxiety wasn't as apparent as he felt it was.

"Hey." He murmured softly.

Troy gave him a nauseating smile. "So, I heard you met Gabriella's uncle." Troy said.

Ryan's stomach felt as if an immense weight had suddenly fell into his stomach.

"Yea, he was my doctor." Ryan shrugged, his cheeks burning. Chad and the Wildcats all snickered.

"Yea, he told me some interesting stuff." Troy smirked. More laughter from the Wildcats.

Before Troy could further torment Ryan, Sharpay appeared by his side.

"Troy." She cooed, though hatred flickered in her eyes, "Can you leave or something? Me and Ryan need to discuss our costume choices for the _Phantom _performance and I really don't want you here."

She flashed him a brilliant smile, which Troy half-heartedly returned.

"Fine." He replied, "Bye Sharpay. Bye, Ryan." He walked away and joined the Wildcats before leaving.

"Thanks, Shar." Ryan replied.

"Hey, what are sisters for!" She grinned. He smiled softly back at her before finally opening his locker. Once getting his books him and Sharpay headed off for their first period Drama class. Unfortunately, Chad , Troy, and all the other Wildcats (plus Gabriella and Taylor) were also in that class. Why any of them had signed up was a mystery to Sharpay and Ryan.

Once arriving in the Drama room, Ryan was met with a very ecstatic Mrs. Darbus who could do nothing but talk about how thrilled she was that he was back.

"Now that you are back the show can go on! Oh, we have _so_ many rehearsals to get in. And you'll need so much more practice. But no matter I know that show will be wonderful!" She beamed.

"Oh, Ryan you're just _sooo_ wonderful!" mocked Chad, in what was a very good imitation of Mrs. Darbus.

"We all just _love_ you!" Zeke also mocked. They erupted into laughter, that Mrs. Darbus easily ignored, but Ryan could not. It pounded into his ears, and made his whole being be filled with rage. He walked heavy-footed to his desk followed by Sharpay. Before he could sit down he was clobbered by a breath-strangling hug.

"Ryan, you're back!" cried the voice that he knew was Kelsi. He hugged her back, wondering why he was blushing so bad. Kelsi pulled away from the hug and smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, her eyes flickering to his cuff sleeve.

He pushed his hand into his pocket and shrugged, "Better. Still kind of exhausted, but I'll manage."

"Well take it easy then." She said patting him on the back. She walked off to her seat and Ryan sat down in his own.

His eyes looked about the room, seeking out the one face that he desperately wanted to see. Of course, she was sitting right next to Troy.

"In shop class I'll get them. Don't worry." Troy whispered to Chad.

She was listening to their conversation though she looked very confused. She was just as radiant as ever, and Ryan felt the familiar butterfly sensation fill his stomach.

She shifted uncomfortably and then looked up, catching Ryan's staring eyes. He quickly turned away, wishing he would just drop dead, then face this humiliation.

The bell rang, Another school day that Ryan prayed he could survive.

The tormenting from the Wildcats never let up. By the lunch rolled around, Ryan was glad. Sharpay and him had decided to practice rather than eat. He realized that by reciting his _Phantom _lines he could find an outlet for all the pain they were causing him. He could weave the misery into every word he sang.

As he walked to his locker he was joined by Sharpay. "I just have to put up my math book, then we can go practice." He replied, "You can go on with out me."

"Nah, I'll wait with you." She said.

He opened his locker, as Sharpay leaned against the locker next to his and began to file her nails. He threw his math book on the bottom of his locker, but something on the top shelf caught his eye. It was a small, white box.

He glanced nervously at Sharpay, who was to preoccupied with the hang-nail she had found, and took the box out his locker. He opened it to see a pack of razors. A post-it note was stuck to it that read:

_Next time, do it properly._

Ryan's eyes filled with tears. Hurriedly, he tried to put the box back into his locker, to hide it from Sharpay. But she saw it and ripped it out of his hands. Her eyes scanned the post-it note.

"Chad!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Sharpay, don't! It's fine!" Ryan protested.

She didn't listen to him as she marched off to find Chad. Chad was in the lunchroom with all his basket-ball buddies laughing around him.

Ryan noticed Gabriella next to Troy. They were holding each other's hands and giggling. Troy looked up and smirked at Ryan.

"CHAD!" Sharpay yelled.

"Yes, Sharpay?" He grinned, turning around to face her.

"You're a jerk!" She cried, her eyes narrowed. She threw the box of razors at him. Chad and the others laughed.

"What's your problem?" Chad chuckled. Sharpay screamed and attacked Chad with her fists.

"Shar! Don't!" Ryan cried.

The rest of the Wildcats jumped from where they were sitting and watched as Sharpay pulled Chad's hair and punched him.

"You _asshole_!" She screeched pounding into him, "LEAVE RYAN ALONE!"

She was suddenly pulled off of him, by none other than Ryan.

The whole cafeteria's attention was focused on them. Chad looked up, blood was running down his face from a cut above his eye. Sharpay glanced down at her huge diamond ring, it too was covered in blood.

"Shar, it's alright. I don't care if they do these things to me!" Ryan said.

"No, it's not!" She screamed, facing him, "You can't let them do this to you, Ry! You just can't!" Her eyes were swelling with tears. She looked at him, her eyes wide, pleading with him to understand.

"O.M.G! You, like, just, like, can't, Ry!" Zeke shrieked, mocking Sharpay as if she was a valley girl.

"Ignore them." Ryan whispered, though he himself couldn't.

She nodded her head and the Evan twins began to walk away as all the Wildcats, and many as others, laughed. None more louder than Troy.

"Hope Ryan goes home and properly kills himself this time." He called.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, confused. Troy laughed.

"Oh he wasn't in the hospital because he was sick. He tried to commit _**suicide**_!" Chad yelled.

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. Sharpay could feel a tremor of Ryan's rage, and grasped both his shoulders. Everyone gasped and their was murmurs all around.

"He'll probably go home and cry about how Gabriella will never love him!" Troy laughed. To Ryan's horror the whole cafeteria joined in with the Wildcats.

"Or how you'll never love him, Troy." Zeke sniggered.

More laughter spilled into Ryan's ears. It surrounded him and he couldn't handle it.

"Ignore it! Ignore it!" Sharpay said urgently.

She could feel Ryan's rage shaking his whole body. He was fed up with all of this. Fed up with all they had done to him. Fed up with everything that had ever happened.

Chad took the blood from his head wound and put some on his wrists. "Oh, cruel world let me die!" He wined.

Ryan clutched his head as the laughter grew louder.

"FAG!" someone yelled.

Ryan was trembling with rage. Sharpay could barley hold onto him. His muscles tensed, his fists clenched, his teeth gritted. His neck was strained painfully, as his hands gripped his head in a fearsome manner. His eyes squeezed-shut.

"Ryan!" Sharpay cried trying to help him.

"Look at him! He might as well come out of the closet now!" laughed Jason.

Sheer rage shook Ryan. Every fiber of his being was silently on fire, screaming hysterically. The ice around his vocal cords evaporated into utter nothingness and spiraled into oblivion. The numbness that had incased him for so long was replaced with an agonizing pain. Everyone emotion that he had locked away was thrusted down upon him.

"_**SHUT UP**_!" Ryan roared. His arms flung down, knocking Sharpay to the floor.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, whirling around his eyes aflame and fixed on a now deathly quiet cafeteria. Ryan was heaving in ragged breaths. Chad started laughing, but no one else dared to join in. Not even Troy.

"Shut up!" Ryan cried. The smile from Chad's face faded as Ryan stalked towards him. "I am so sick of all of this!"

The whole cafeteria stood still, all silent. No one dare say anything. Sharpay watched from her place on the floor, her eyes darting between Ryan and Chad.

Tears were streaming down Ryan's cheeks as he came face to face with Chad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

R&R, please.


	12. Shattered

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But school got in the way and I had an intense writers block. So, without further ado here's chapter twelve. This was so much fun to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan stared into Chad's dark eyes, his own baby blue ones burning with tears of pure anger.

No one in the cafeteria made a sound. But everyone watched them waiting in anticipation to see what would happen.

Chad looked back at Ryan, not knowing whether to take Ryan seriously or make it all into another joke.

Troy and Gabriella sat behind Chad. But they both had different looks spelled across their faces. Troy looked anxious, almost excited. While Gabriella looked like anxiety was pounding in her brain. The Wildcats huddle behind them all looking from Chad to Ryan then back to Chad.

And Sharpay, still sat on the floor, fearing for her brother and what he might do or what Chad might do to him.

"What?" Chad finally barked out, courage in his gut, "You just gonna stand their and do nothing?" He encouraged a laugh, that no one else joined in on.

Ryan's hands formed into white-knuckled fists. But he did not move back or move forward. He merely glared at Chad with all the loathing he had ever felt for him and the Wildcats. Chad gave a small chuckle before reaching out and yanking Ryan forward by his collar.

"If you're gonna hit me, hit me!" Chad spat into his face.

"Let go of me." Ryan said dangerously low.

"Hit me!" Chad taunted a grin of his face. He stood up still holding onto Ryan's collar.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Ryan emphasized every single word.

"How bout," Chad pondered, and trailed his words before getting into Ryan's face again, "No."

"Leave him alone!" cried a person that had suddenly appeared by Chad's side.

Everyone looked to see Kelsi.

"Oh, you're little girlfriends gonna help you?"

Chad snickered, letting go of Ryan, "I didn't know you were actually into girls."

He smiled, and some brave, or more likely foolish, people giggled. Out of now where Kelsi's fist hammered into Chad's face. The smile was wiped clean from his expression to be replaced by disbelief. Ryan looked at Kelsi in pure shock and his shock was mirrored on everyone else's face.

Kelsi glared up at Chad, "I told you to leave him alone."

Chad scowled back at her, "You know, I don't normally hit girls, but I'll make an exception with _you_."

And with eyes locked on Kelsi, he punched _Ryan _across the face. In that moment a whirlwind of noise rang out. Ryan immediately jumped at Chad as the whole of East High ran to encircle the scene.

Sharpay jumped from where she was sitting and watched Ryan pelt blow after blow into Chad's face.

Tears streamed down Gabriella's face as she cried, "Someone stop them! Someone, please!" But the calls and whoops from the Wildcats and everyone else overpowered her small voice.

"Troy, stop them!" She wailed.

Troy only laughed and pushed her away to get a better look. Distraught, Gabriella dashed out of the cafeteria followed by Taylor.

Kelsi fought to get out of the circle to somehow stop the madness that she unintentionally began.

It was chaos and noise around the fight. But in the heat of the circle it was utter madness.

Chad gripped his fingers into Ryan's shoulders before throwing him to the hard-tiled floor. Ryan's back hit the coldness in tremendous pain that sent a shock wave up his spine that made him hiss in agony. Before he could move Chad had already got on top of him and began beating Ryan in the face.

Hit. Black eye. Hit two. Another black eye. Hit three. Bloody nose.

Ryan thrusted Chad off of him and now it was his turn to punch Chad. Chad was to fast for him and jumped to his feet, but Ryan quickly followed.

Grabbing a fist full of Chad's hair Ryan rammed his head into his knee. Chad hollered in such piercing agony, that he almost snapped both him and Ryan out of their state of vengeance.

Again Ryan thrusted Chad's head backwards, bearing his stomach that Ryan punched into. Every feeling and every thing that had ever happened to Ryan was being let out here. Chad broke loose of Ryan and lunged at him.

Punches flung out wildly and yells and sobs from the crowd rang out in the echoing cafeteria. Blood was running down Ryan's chin and onto his shirt. Chad had a black eye that he could barely see out of. But neither would stop neither would give in.

Sharpay began to cry, not knowing how to help her brother. She cast glanced around trying to see someone who would help her. She looked at the door way and from their ran in Gabriella followed by Coach Bolton and the football coach, Coach Scott.

The two men momentarily halted in awe of what was splayed out before them. At the pure animalistic state all the teenagers were in. But soon both advanced forward yelling out.

"MOVE IT!" They hollered. They startled some kids who parted. But the innermost circle was blockaded by Wildcats, who were all to greedy to watch Ryan be flung to the floor yet again.

"MOVE!" hollered Coach Bolton as Coach Scott pushed some of the huge line-backers out of the way.

Zeke cheered and laughed, until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder that he new all to well. He turned in fear to see Coach Bolton, who pushed him inside.

Soon all the boys moved and Coach Bolton and Coach Scott fought to tear Ryan and Chad apart. When they finally did Ryan and Chad were breathing heavily, anger still on their face.

Sharpay looked at Ryan, pity on her face. Her once pale and angelic brother wore a scowl that even a demon would fear. His eyes were both bruised and the blood has dried under his nose. She was pretty sure that he has countless bruises hidden on his clothes.

"You boys are lucky Mrs. Montez came to get us or this could of gone way to far." Coach Bolton said letting go of Ryan.

Most of the teens turned to look at Gabriella, whose gaze was directed upward as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Chad broke away from Coach Scotts hold, anger painted on his face, and began to walk away.

"Danforth!" warned Coach Scott.

"Yea, what?!" Chad hollered back. "Principles office. Now." He replied, pointing to the door. Chad scowled and began to limp away to the door. Coach Scott followed him out the door.

Bolton gazed around at all the kids, wondering how this fight started. He searched their faces, but they all looked away. All but one. He gazed into his sons eyes and saw some form of knowing. He looked down at Ryan and saw hurt and pain in the young boys eyes.

Something had went down here. Something that had building over way to long of time. They needed the facts.

"Everyone, but Ryan, stay here. Do not leave unless a teacher says you can." Bolton directed. He began to walk away, and Ryan followed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Love it? Hate it? Tell me, please.


	13. Strength

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I began writing Jonas Brother fictions for a fansite and totally forgot about my fics here. But now I'm back with fresh ideas. I'm guessing the end will come in maybe five more chapters. Please, read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan and Chad sat on opposite sides of the main office. They couldn't meet each others gaze. If they did a fight would no doubt erupt between them and neither of them needed anymore wounds. Ryan no longer felt the hate and venom coursing through his body, now he was drained and all he felt was sadness.

"Ryan, Chad, I'd like to see you both now." said the Principle, opening the door to his office. Both Ryan and Chad slowly got up, muscles aching, and walked into the his office. They were directed to sit down and they did as they were told.

"When I ask questions," began Mr. Matsui, "You will not interrupt one another, understand?" Ryan and Chad both nodded.

"Okay, what exactly happened, Ryan?" Mr. Matsui asked. Ryan felt his cheeks light on fire and spread up to the tips of his ears. He felt his throat begin to freeze over. _Oh, God! Not now. Not _now_! C'mon, Ryan! Fight it. _But he couldn't. He stared at Mr. Matsui helplessly, wanting the words and explanation to be said, but he couldn't muster the courage to say them.

"Are you not going to talk?" Mrs. Matsui asked, eyeing Ryan with an air of suspicion. Ryan stared at him blankly.

"He never talks. He's a freaky little queer like that." Chad scoffed.

Mr. Matsui shot him a stern glare. "Chad, we do not judge students on their sexual orientations!" He said. Anger burst inside Ryan's mind, but he didn't let it out.

"Well, he is." Chad shrugged.

Mr. Matsui sighed, turned to Chad and said, "Since your so talkative, why don't you tell me what happened."

Chad adjusted himself in his seat before looking slyly over at Ryan. "I was just hanging out in the lunch room, ya know? When Sharpay comes up to me and starts accusing me of putting something in Ryan's locker. I say I didn't put it there, 'cause I didn't. But she doesn't believe me and so she punches me -"

"Sharpay punched you?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Yea." Chad replied.

Mr. Matsui pressed a button on his phone and said, "Send Sharpay Evans down to the office, please."

He looked back at Chad, "Continue."

"So then Ryan pulls her away from me and they start to walk away. Then out of no where Ryan runs back and tries to punch me, but the Kelsi punches me, and the Ryan punches me after her and I had to defend myself." Chad stated.

"Kelsi punched you?" Mr. Matsui said. Chad nodded his head.

"Send Kelsi

Ryan's anger was swelling to a danger point.

"Is that what happened, Ryan?" Mr. Matsui asked as he turned to look at him.

"No!" Ryan exploded, jumping to his feet, "No, that's not what happened at all. Do you wanna know what's happened? If you do we'll have to go back to grade school! He taunted me endlessly! I put up with his shit for years on end! He beat me up nearly everyday and not once did your fuckin administration notice the pain I was in! No one ever noticed! Why do you think I began cutting myself? Why do you think that I tried to kill myself? I wanted someone to notice! It was a pathetic cry for help! But that cry wasn't enough! I finally fight back today and I get punished. Punished for something that bastard," He pointed directly at Chad, "has done to me since I was thirteen! It's all **bullshit**!!"

He was breathing heavily and Mr. Matsui stared up at him in shock. "Ryan, I can't take this outburst. It's -"

"That wasn't an outburst!" Ryan cried, "That was the truth!"

"See, he's a unstable little queer! Bet he didn't even take his meds today." Chad laughed.

"I am not queer, Chad! I'm as straight as anyone else! And you wanna know how I know? It's because there's a girl somewhere in this school who I love more then I could love anyone else!" Mr. Matsui looked utterly perplexed as Chad stared at him. Saying such truth gave Ryan a sense of strength.

"Ya know what? Fuck all of this! It's high time I got away from this place!" Ryan shouted. He went for the door, expecting Mr. Matsui to stop him, but he didn't. But Ryan stopped himself and turned to face Chad.

"Oh and Chad? The only thing that was ever queer about this place was _**you**_." A look of pure anger spread over Chad's features, but all Ryan did was smile.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Read and review please! And if and when you do tell me who you want Ryan to get with: Gabriella or Kelsi.


	14. Starting All Over

This is the last chapter. I'm very sad that it is over, but at the same time I am relieved. It's taken me a little over a year to finish this story and I think I've done a fairly good job. You all seem to love it, and your reviews have helped me develop the story. I was thinking of making a sequel that would be more light-hearted, but that's totally up to all of you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing !

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan left the principles office, ignoring Mr. Matsui's calls for him to stop right that moment. Ryan didn't care what he had to say.

He was just set on walking out of the school's doors forever and never looking back. He should of left years ago when the torture all began, but instead he stayed believing that somehow the taunting and beatings would let up.

He could never erase all the pain that had happened, but he could grow from the experience, but not in this environment. He had to get away, and leaving East High for good seemed like his only hope.

He walked down the hallway to his locker, a new developing confidence in every step. He was finally ready to go, but before he did he had to see _her_.

* * *

Coach Bolton glared at the basketball team that stood in front of him. The rest of kids had been dismissed to their classes, but he had given strict orders that the basketball team had to stay behind. Now, none of the boys would look at him, not even his own son.

"I know everyone of you had something to do with what happened today." He said, pacing in front of them.

"Coach, we didn't do anything." Jason shrugged.

Coach Bolton turned on him. "You're right you didn't do _anything_! You all stood there and watched Chad beat on Ryan and none of you stopped it! I can't even begin to say how disappointed I am of all of you." He sighed heavily and shook his head, "And furthermore, I can't believe how _blind _I was to that way you all tortured him."

"Dad, we didn't torture him." Troy laughed.

Bolton glared at his son, before pulling a Post-It out of his pocket.

"This," He said holding it up and watching all the color drain from every boys face, "was in Ryan's locker with a box of razorblades. Today during second period shop class, a box of razor's went missing and it just so happens that you, Troy, are in that class. Then this post-it note, written in Chad's handwriting, is found in Ryan's locker. It says 'next time, do it properly' and you're telling me you didn't torture that poor boy?"

Troy couldn't meet his Dad's eyes.

"Well, no." He whispered, "Not really."

"Troy, you," Bolton stopped himself, "_All _of you drove Ryan Evans to attempted suicide! He wanted to **end **his life for what you ass holes did to him!"

All the boys were staring at the ground as guilt and shame slithered its way into every one of their hearts.

"And because of that we will not participate in the championship game this year." Bolton announced.

There was an outburst of protests and curses, before Bolton silenced them.

"It's the only way I know how to punish you for what you've all done. As of now, the basketball season is over." He said.

* * *

"Ryan!" came a voice from behind him. He shut his locker, his bag slung over his shoulder, and turned around to see Gabriella. She threw herself into his arms and she began to cry.

"Oh, Ryan!" She sobbed, "Are you okay?" Ryan tensed at her touch, not quite sure how to take the out-burst.

"I'm fine." He replied, pushing her back a little so he could see her face. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, looking at his back-pack.

"Yes." He replied, "for good. I can't stand to be here anymore."

"For good?" She questioned.

"Yea, I'll probably go to West High or maybe even a private school." He shrugged.

"But Ryan, we need you for _Phantom_!" Gabriella protested.

Ryan shook his head.

"No, you don't. You've never needed me."

"But our performance will be ruined!" She squealed, "Troy can't sing like you can!"

"Troy can't do a lot of things like I can. He could of never loved you the way I could've."

Gabriella blinked looking surprised.

"What?" She stammered.

"I loved you. I always had, but I'm over it now. I'm done with it. I shouldn't have wasted my emotions on a pretty face that couldn't see my pain or my love her." As Ryan spoke his eyes became filled with pain. Gabriella looked at Ryan, not quite comprehending his words.

"Ryan," She began, "The _Phantom_, we need you. At least perform and then leave school after we're done!"

Ryan stared at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how he had practically bared his soul for her and all she could do was babble on about the play.

"Troy can't sing the song at the end of the play-"

"The end of the play is now." Ryan said.

"What?"

"The end is now. You, like Christine in _Phantom_, row away with Troy, and live happily ever after. But unlike the Phantom, I won't dwell on you for the rest of my life."

He shook his head, then looking into her eyes he gave a small, sad smile. "Goodbye, Gabriella. We could have been so happy together."

And with that, he left her alone.

Gabriella watched him walk away and felt her heart being slowly ripped away at. She didn't know why, but for some reason she had begun to cry.

* * *

Ryan turned to walk out the schools front doors, but stopped when he saw Kelsi.

"Ryan!" She cried, running to him, "Are you in trouble?" She stood in front of him now, eyes wide, searching his face for his answer. Ryan only smiled at her and pulled her closer to him.

"No." He shrugged.

Kelsi began blushing, but her voice still held concern.

"Then what happened?"

"I walked out of the office, after I announced I'm leaving this school-"

"You're leaving? Where you gonna go?" Kelsi cried.

"Who knows…maybe West High." He replied, "But there's one person I wanna take with me."

"Sharpay?" Kelsi questioned. Ryan put his arms around Kelsi, pulling her even closer.

"Other the her. It's someone I like a lot and could quite possibly be in love with." Ryan grinned.

"Oh, Gabriella." Kelsi, said sadly, looking down.

He lifted Kelsi's face so their eyes met. His hand was trembling and he was suddenly very nervous, but he knew he had to do this.

"No. I'm talking about you." He whispered. Before Kelsi could even respond, Ryan's lips were placed upon hers.

After a few moments they suddenly broke apart, and simply smiled at each other, before beginning to kiss again.

* * *

Sharpay walked through the halls, navigating her way to Ryan's locker, where she was sure he was. She wanted to know if he was okay and what had happened in the Principles office.

"Sharpay Evans to the main office now!" said a voice over the intercom.

She rolled her eyes and ignored the command. She wanted to find Ryan and leave this place once in for all. True, she was the reigning Queen here, but it would be better to leave East High once in for all. Plus, ever sense Gabriella showed up, Sharpay had been steadily loosing her crown.

Sharpay finally rounded the corner to Ryan's locker.

"Hey, Ry-" Sharpay stopped mid-sentence, and tip-toed her way back around the corner. She smiled to herself, knowing that Ryan, and everything else, were deffinetly okay.

_The End_

* * *

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I can never say how much your reviews mean to me! So, please, tell me what you liked/disliked about the ending. And if you'd like a sequel about what happens at West High.


End file.
